Sports aren't everything: An AU NaruSaku School Life AU
by WSshepard
Summary: AU-Naruto Uzumaki, one of the best football player in his school years isn't the best at getting a certain girl, who is with the "hottest" and "coolest" guy in school. He will have to show her what true love is and will have to win a national championship in the process. SasuSaku into NaruSaku. ShikIno and KibaHina Anti Sasuke T rated for sexual content I do not own Naruto
1. Pilot

I do not own Naruto

Junior High

Intro and the Plan

During the last week of middle school 3 graduating 8th graders sat in conversation, at least 2 of them were, the 3rd a usual hyperactive blonde sat there in silence contemplating what to say to a certain girl. Sakura Haruno was sitting across the room from the 3 boys with her best friend Ino and new boyfriend Sasuke, talking about the football game that was coming up in 2 days. The silent blonde was finally caught about his silence and Kiba 1 of the other friends poked him in the ribs and spoke rather loudly.

"Oyyyy Naruto stop day dreaming about Pinky over there, shes already taken you dumb ass. Plus you don't want to mess with Sasuke, you don't want to piss him off before the game against West Koha and not pass to you."

As the school new, Sasuke was the QB for the Konoha Junior High Ninjas, to the girls of 7th and 8th the best player on the team, but every single jock and boy new that Naruto a WR (Wide Receiver) was the reason the team was doing so well. Other then his rather good football skills Naruto wasnt really known through out the school like Sasuke, sure he had many friends and was well liked somewhat, he just was never noticed by Sakura. Naruto and her had a really good friendship in 1st grade, but it dissolved in 5th when Sasuke transferred and got his fan club. Every since 2nd grade Naruto has had a "little" crush on her, now that hes going into high school hes noticing how beautiful and curvy she is, its becoming a little more then a crush. But only Kiba and Shikamaru knows that.

"Would you shut up" He said blushing realizing that some girls close to them were giggle at them. This was Kibas cue to go. He jumped out of his seat and coolly walked toward the girls with the lasts words.

"The game needs a player"

Shikamaru and Naruto grinned at the friend knowing he would come back in a matter of minutes. Shikamaru took this time to have a serious conversation about Narutos little crush.

"Have you any idea about how you gonna CONFESS" he said the last word sarcastic.

Naruto new this to be a joke but did not find it funny. He truthfully didn't now what he was gonna do. He had thought about it and was confident that he would win her love. But that was before she became stupid Sasukes girlfriend in 7th grade. Everyone new she liked Sasuke, she would always follow him and annoy him to go on a date with him, his answer was always a no. Naruto hated it when he said no and just wanted him to accept one to see her happy, but that was before there were together and now it fucking sucked.

"Truthfully I don't now, your the genius you tell me" Naruto said half mad half with sorrow.

Shikamaru grinned and leaned in pulling Narutos head by the ear closer to him.

"Listen after the game go up to her and tell her that she looks good, maybe even great if you have the balls. Shes probably gonna want to see Sasuke but tell her that he needs to talk to Coach Asuma. Ask her if she wants you to walk her home and if she rejects just state that her house is on the way, then-"

"But my house isn't on the way its the complete opposite-"

"Does she now that"

"No... but why do i walk her home if I'm going the complete opposite way?"

"Do you want to walk her home or not?"

"Of course"

"Dumb ass"

"WHAT!"

Shikamaru ignored the stars from the room and continued.

"Then on the way to her house make amusing small talk, nothing weird and awkward, that's gonna make her unconformable."

"Like what?"

"You figure that out"

"Pleaseeeeeee"

"Do you want my help"

Naruto sulked back down and nodded several times.

"Then when your at her house steps confess to her, nothing to majorly creepy. You guys are friends but you barley hang out it would be weird if you told her you loved her and want to be with her forever."

"But i do" Naruto said seriously

Shikamaru face palmed and sigh "Your hopeless"

And with the end of the conversation they grinned at each other as Kiba sulks back into his seat and mumbles some thing. All the other 2 could hear was.

"The player needs some game"


	2. The Game and the Finish

I do not own Naruto

Junior High

The Game and the Finish

It was half time of the Konoha Junior High and Koha Junior high football team finals and Konoha was ahead 28 to 14. Naruto scored 3 touchdowns and Kiba got a pick six (Interception touchdown). Sasuke wasn't playing his best and they only scored because of Naruto skill in finding the ball. As Coach Asuma was modivating them Naruto was thinking of Sakura and how when he wins the game he was gonna beat Sasuke, when that happens Sakura would like him. He didnt even notice every player and coach stare at him tell Kiba nudged him in the rib.

"Huh?"

"Naruto get your mind in the game, say what i just said back to me, this is important." Asuma strictly told him.

"Ummm sorry can you repeat it coach? Hehe" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and snickered, the breaded coach sighed.

"When i give you two fingers on both hands that means your gonna get a screen pass." Coach said in a amussed tone

"Why don't we just call a screen" Naruto interrupted

"Cause... then when you catch the ball, which you should god damn do, then lateral it back to Sasuke for him to run it in"

"WHAT!" Naruto blurted out. He looked over to the QB only to see him smirking.

"Got a problem dobe?" He said standing up.

"We all now you cant run for shit and your not playing your greatist either teme." Naruto said now also standing then he turned to Asuma and spoke calmly

"You cant be serious Coach?"

"OF COURSE, THIS IS THE FINALS"

"exactly" Naruto said even more calm then before, every player snickered.

Now Sasuke jump up and started at Naruto.

"You don't trust me as your Quarter Back?"

"Its not like a don't trust you, i do when it comes to throwing a football. But not when running with one." Naruto said leaning against the door frame. Hating the teen in front of him.

Sasuke was just about to reply when the heard the buzzer indicating thats its time to go back out on the field.

As they were heading out Asuma stop Naruto and whispered.

"Your not gonna do it are you."

Naruto giving signature grin whispered back.

"I got a girl to impress."

* * *

It was coming up on the 2 minute warning in the 4th quarter. Some how Koha Junior was in the lead by 3 and Konoha had the ball 20 yards from the end zone. As the were lining up Naruto look over at their bench and saw Coach Asuma give him 2 fingers on each hand. Naruto sighed and look over to Sasuke and gave a little nod. Sasuke smirked and snaped the ball knowing what was coming.

As soon a Naruto heard the shuffle of feet he sprinted toward the direction of Sasuke. He looked up just in time to see him throw the ball at him, he caught it with no strain and continued to run.

Sasuke wasn't surprised to see him run down the field rather then pass him back the ball, but he wasn't mad either, he new the only person to score right now was Naruto, even though he hated him and was jealous of his playing abilities, he still wanted to win.

As Naruto ran he heard the cheering of the crowd, but he only thought about scoring for Sakura right now. He saw in front of him 2 defenders, easy, he quickly side stepped one and spun around the other. Now he was in the open just ten yards to go. Now five and at the last moment he saw out the corner of his eye a player ready the tackle him from the side. When he was at the 1 yard line he wanted to play it cool so he jumped backwards just i time so the player diving towards him dove in front of him. He then stepped over him coolly into the end zone. Without a dance or any sigh that he was the best he handed the ball the the referee and walked back with a swarm of players around him and the crowd going fucking nuts as he put it.

When he was walking back he saw a glimpse o pink in the bleachers then 2 pairs of emerald eyes scanning over the field. He new exactly how she was looking for but it wasn't him, so why couldn't he keep his eyes off of hers? If someone was looking over Naruto it was being very kind to him today because right when he was about to look away from her he caught her glance at him for a second then when she noticed him looking at her she looked back a smile and wave. This made Naruto super nervous and he tried and waved back but before he did he thought about it in is head and everything caught up with him, he just won his team the championship and Sakura-Chan is smiling and waving at him. Thats when he tripped over nothing and fell on his face, causing most of the team to fall with him. The bleacher exploded with laughter and Naruto totally embarrassed got off laughed it out then turned backed to the crowd to find her again but where she was seating there was no pretty green eyes.

* * *

As he was heading out of the locker room after an hour of partying he was warn out. Not because of the game or party but of the nervousness about confessing to Sakura. Right when he was about to just go home fate told him the opposite. He was just about to turn a corner but he saw head of pink sitting alone a bench reading. As he walked over hes heart started to slow down and everything was calm, thats how he felt whenever he was around her.

"Sakura-Chan?" He said in a low calm voice.

"Huh, oh Naruto great game." She said with a smile whiling putting her book on her knee.

He grinned his grin and scratched the back of his neck.

"Hehe thanks"

Now he was getting nervous.

"What are you doing here aren't you supposed to be at the party." She said frowning a little.

"Nah, it wasn't all that great, also I wanted to find you and ask you a question, plus Sasuke was just shouting in my face about how he won the game" He said smirking hoping she might understand what Sasuke really is in Naruto mind. A giant pile of lying dog shit that thinks hes better then everybody else. Sakura interrupted his nice thoughts with a stab to the gut.

"Well didn't he?"

Naruto was shocked, he wanted to state that he was the one that won the game, but he didn't want to sound like Sasuke, not in a long shot.

"Well he contributed"

"No, without him you guys couldn't have one, Sasuke-Kuns the best." She said proudly

"Your wrong!" Naruto shouted while taking a step forward. Realizing that he fucked up he quickly tried and fixed it but it just made it worse.

"uhh sorry didn't mean to do that, i think the whole team contr-"

Now Sakura stood up a took a step towards him pushing a finger on his chest

"You think your better the Sasuke-Kun!" She said more of a statement then a question.

"WHAT, i never said that!" Naruto jumped back with his hand a the air. Now she started to yell

"I know you Naruto you think your the best player well your wrong, Sasuke-Kun is so much better then you, if he was blind he would be still be better then you. You-"

"Why do you like him so much" Naruto calmly said looking at ground and shuffling his feet.

"Cause hes better then you at football!" She still was shouting at him

"I never ask why you liked him over me, just why do you like him so much" he said in a little more saddened tone.

Sakura didn't seem to notice his mood and kept spiting at him.

"WHAT THAT SUCH A EASY ANSWER! he so hot and so cool, plus he doesn't fuck around at school and mess with the teachers, he keeps to himself and never bothers me when i'm in a bad mood, and hes always alone ever since his parents died nobody and else's parents have died at our school, i want to help him out of his loneliness."

Naruto loudly murmured "What bout me?" but she didn't seem to hear

He also noticed that she calmed down and so he also started to relaxed, he loved her very much but she was fucking terrifying when she was mad. He was thinking over what she said when he heard Sakura voice and brought him back.

"you should go home Naruto, Sasuke coming in a couple of minutes and he doesn't like me around you. Good plus I think that you should take shower, your not all the nice smelling.A"

This didnt make Naruto anger but sad, heartbroken. The most important person on earth to him pointed all his flaws out and told him how perfect another boy is and she thinks nothing of it. He turned away before the tears could and started to walk toward his apartment.

He whispered something that Sakura didn't get. then said coldly

"Forget Sakura-Chan have a good night with Sasuke.

And he walked back to his apartment were no mother was cooking dinner, no father to ask him about his game and no love to cherished, just a broken heart and a set of spiky blonde hair.

* * *

 **Hoped you enjoyed. Tell me any flaws and improvements and i will try and bump them out faster. IDK how its going to go but its gonna be juicy so stay with it. This also my first fic so bear with it.**


	3. You better now that

I do not own Naruto

High School

You better now that

It was the first day of high school and Naruto wasnt even nervous, he was actully excited. He hadnt seen his friends since the start of summer, and he hadnt played football since the Juinor High championship. That though made him frown. He tried to forget the memory of after the game, with Sakura. During the summer he thought hes feelings for her went away, and he still thought that. He now thought that Sakura was kinda a bitch in a way. He didnt hate her or anything but she wasnt his favorite person like she was before, so he thought. As he walked into Konoha High he was amazed on its size, it was twice the size as the Junior High marvalous gates and 2 main 3 story tall halls the size of a parking garage. There was 2 gyms in the back a ampathreater behind the 2 and a soccer and baseball field behind a the halls, Naruto look behind him to see on the other side of the street there was the Konoha Foxs stadium. He smiled at its beauty, with bleachers all around the field that could fit around 6000 students. As he walked in the campus he saw Kiba listening to music, Shikamaru reading and Ino in between them walking to there class, he rushed to greet them.

"Eyyyy guys long time no see." He shouted and bro hugged(?) Kiba.

"Yeah same" Shikamaru said as he normaly says it and returned to his book.

Ino was quit which was very wierd for her Naruto thought,

'But hey people change over the summer' he thought

He was right to. Over the summer Naruto trained his football skills and got in great shape. He lost his baby fat and now was around 5' 11". He worked out everyday of the summer for 3 hours at least and that gave him muscle of a ox.

"What class's do you have" Kiba asked to everyone.

Shikamaru sighed and put his book away "I got fucking American History with Yamato"

"Hah!" Naruto laughed "That guy I heard is a creep, have fun"

At that Ino giggled.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at her confused. She quikly striaghted up and looked away.

"Nothing blondie" Naruto shurgged it off.

"What bout you Kiba"

"Hmmm like i remeber damn."

Naruto and Shikamaru sighed and snickered at each other while murmuring "Dumbass"

"Hey I heard that fuckers. I have Geometry with Genma" He pouted

"Hah have fun" Shikamaru said

"Hey its better then getting molested by a weird history teacher."

"Weirdos" Ino sighed and poked Naruto on in the ribs.

"Guess what blondie, we both have Biology together with Orchihamru"

"OH GOD NO"

* * *

As Ino and Naruto walked into the biology lab the atmosphere suddenly got salty. Everyone stared at Naruto, he guessed that Sakura told every singal person about their argument about Sasuke. As he was about to sit down in the back, Ino seemed to notice.

"Yo Naruto come sit with me and Sakura"

"WHAT!" He said louder then he intended.

"Got a problem with it blondie?" She said with a smirk.

"Well umm no" He said unconvincing

She raised an eyebrow

"I mean of course not were good friends" He said now with alot more convinced.

As they walked up to the front Naruto stopped with Ino right behind. There in front of thm was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was sitting by herself but didn't look lonely, she was around 5' 4'' and skinny. It wasnt creepy skinny as Naruto liked to put it, it was the kind of skinny that you get from your basic workout. He totally forgot about Sakura from last year and was now looking at a Sakura that had done everything correctly over the summer. Ino yelped and jump on her best friend in a tight embrace.

"Oh my god forehead, its so great to see you. Holy shit you've gotten gorgeous. What did you do it, HOW!" She said the last part with a squeal.

"Well long story short, that over the summer me and Sasuke-Kun got in a fight we broke up."

Naruto who was taking a seat next to Ino fell out of it. He looked up embarked and saw Sakura leaning over Ino.

"What ya doing down there Naruto" in a bored toned

"Oh ummmm sorry Sakura-Ch-..." There was a long awkward pause then Sakura sighed.

"Wait Naruto why are you here."

"Um Sakura I have biolagy"

"Not that baka"

"Umm I go to school here"

"Ugh you haven't changed at all"

"Well I am taller then you now."

"No way, Naruto Uzumaki taller then me. I cant believe it."

Naruto was thrilled, he didnt care that he wasnt dating Sakura, he would love to have her by him side everyday, but thats not what she wanted. But right now they were having a good time.

"Come one stand up and ill show"

"Baka" she murmured and stood up.

Naruto took a step closer and put his chin on the top of her head.

"See" Naruto said laughing and stepped back to his own space.

Sakura giggled and sat back down. "Whatever baka"

She turned back to Ino and continued her story.

"Well me and Sasuke-Kun broke up for-"

"WHY!" Ino interrupted

"Well he said that I wasnt hot enough but then-"

"That fucking prick, imma beat his ass." Naruto interrupted with so much hate in his voice. How he hated Sasuke so much, he was such a pompous asshole that thought that he was the best. Then with stilled alittle anger but not directed at her said.

"Sakura you were always beautiful, you better now that."

Sakura laughed and slaped him across the face.

"Baka Im still dating-

Ino who was scratching her head the whole time turned toward Sakura.

"Wait if broke up with Sasuke and your dating someone else then why did you walk in with Sasuke?"

"Oh my god you really are blonde, I'm dating Sasuke agian, over the summer i worked out and found different hair styles and nail polish. I came back to him and couple of weeks ago and he was pretty much begging for me."

Naruto who was already fully in his seat fell on the floor agian.

This time Ino turned away just in time when Orchihamaru walked threw the door said "Good Morning"

Sakura did the same but giggled

"Baka"

Then without Naruto who was red in the face now she made a quick glance at his matured handsom face and though about what he said.

" _Sakura you were always beautiful, you better now that."_

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait, im busy with my own highschool life. Just to tell you that this story is sorta based on a love "story" of my own, so something is gonna come of this but not in awhile. I would love suggestions and thoughts on the story. I dont think i can get the next one out until sunday or monday.**


	4. The first fight

I do not own Naruto

High School

The First Fight

It was the 2nd week of high school and Naruto was miserable, his biology wasn't going to well and his social life went downhill. He consansntly gets pushed in the hall and called horrible names. He ignored most of them but some times people don't now when to shut up and keep quiet about his parents. But this Tuesday Naruto wasnt listening to any of it. Tomorrow was the football tryouts and he was flip-en out, he loved the sport and wanted to play it no matter what. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a gaggle of girls swarming a raven haired douche bag. He stared at him and realized that Sakura wasn't with Sasuke, but he was with a bunch of other girls... smirking with his arms around 2 of them. Naruto began to walk away not "caring" about it when he heard Sasukes voice talk to him about the things thing he couldn't maintain.

"Oyy dobe you coming to tryouts tomorrow? You shouldn't, you wouldn't want to disappoint mommy and daddy, and you don't want to show how terrible you are in front of "Sakura-Chan". He said the last in a high pitched voice

Both didn't notice that everyone had backed into the walls and a certain girl had walked into the hall and was listening with everyone else.

Naruto stood still with his head down and his fist clenched. Sasuke smirked and broke into a laugh.

"Haha nothing to say dobe, if you come we can all see how bad you are, so do come please and want to prove to my girlfriend how much better I am, cause she thinks that you can play just as good as me, shes pretty smart but she can be dumb sometimes, bet ey shes pretty ho-"

Naruto was surprised at what he said, Sakura-Chan thinks that he was good at sports, as good a "Sasuke-Kun". He started to laugh. He was the happiest he had every been.

"Whats so funny?" Sasuke said with no amusement .

"Oh nothing teme just wanted to tell you somethings"

Silence.

"How could I disappoint my mommy and daddy if I don't have any."

Everyone in the hall was surprised and whispered to one other about said topic.

"Yeah thats right douche bag your not the only cool orphan. At least I don't need to be some scum bag to feel cool or anything just because mu parents died when I was born."

Now Sasuke was mad he hated when people brought up his parents, he started to run at Naruto, but before Sasuke could reach him Naruto said some more.

"And for Sakura-Chan, I don't care if she thinks am terrible at football or at biology, cause however she feels about me I am always gonna lo-"

Sasuke punched him right in the gut and threw him on the ground. Everyone fell silent not knowing what to do. Thats when Sakura, who was the only one that heard Narutos last sentence, showed her self to the 2.

"Really Sasuke-Kun, you had to pick on baka, he couldn't hurt a fly if he tried"

Everyone laughed and went to their classs beside the three, Naruto on the ground with the air knocked out of him remained on the ground in pain wanting to hear what Sakura has to say. Sasuke replied to his girlfriend.

"What he was talking shit about you, calling you ugly and smelly, how could I let someone talk like that to my girlfriend."

Naruto coughed really fake. Sakura who listened to the whole conversation never heard anything about ugly or smelly.

"Yeah yeah, I now baka pretty well actually and I don't think he would ever say that about anyone, why do you pick on him.

"Why, cause he thinks hes better then everyone else"

"Wow you shouldn't talk about your self like that Sasuke, its not good for you."

The couple looked around to see Kiba and Shikamaru both leaning on the lockers opposite each other. Sakura giggled and Sasuke growled.

"What do you guys want?" Sasuke said wrapping his arm around Sakura, squeezing alittle to hard

"Someone gotta watch that idiot and take him to the nurse." Shikamaru said coolly.

Sakura alittle mad at Sasuke actions broke free and kneeled down next to and "sub unconscious" Naruto.

"I now you both have been late for every class, just go to class and I can take him there, plus its on the way"

Kiba was about to say something when Shikamaru shut him up and dragged him to their next class

"Why cant we take him, Sasukes probally gonna beat him up agian."

"Narutos gonna thank us later when Sakura drags him to the nurse."

They walked off with Kiba realizing what Shikamaru was thinking.

Sasuke grabbed her arm when they were out of sight

"Hell no, your not taking him anywhere, he'll be fine"

"I may be your girlfriend but you cant tell me what to do and say anymore, not like last year." pulling out of his grip.

"hn bitch" He murmured without her hearing, but right then Naruto stirred almost in anger. Sakura smile.

"You should get to class, you don't want to be hear when he wakes up."

"Whatever." He said walking away without any goodbye.

Sakura stood up again and looked down at a now smiling Naruto.

"Hey Baka you can get now." gently kicking him

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at her confused

"What the fuck how did you now?"

"your no actor when it comes to fake laughing" she said with an eyebrow raised

They both burst out laughing and got up and with Sakuras help Naruto limped his way nurse.

"Hey Sakura-Chan"

"Huh" she said looking at him while he was looking straight ahead

"I got something to tell you"

Sakura got really nervous and thought about what he said during the fight

 _'And for Sakura-Chan, I don't care if she thinks am terrible at football or at biology, cause however she feels about me I am always gonna lo-'_

"What is it?" she said in a nervous tone.

In a seriousness Naruto looked her in the eye and gave her his trade marked smile.

"Thank you for take taking me to the nurse"

She wasn't sure if she was re leaved or sad for what he didn't say but without hesatation she waked him over the back of the head and continued towards that nurse.

"Baka" she said aloud then continued the rest in here head 'Im always here for yo- no wait im with Sasuke, the best football player in the school'

"Hey Sakura-Chan, are you coming to the tryouts tomorrow, I want you to see me beat Sasuke."

She giggled and smiled at him "Yeah sure ill try and make it. But make sure that you take Sasuke-Kun off his high horse."

"Oh don't worry I will, believe it!"

"Baka" 'Why does he hate you so much?'

 **Hey guys i just want tell you that i think imma make shorter chapters more** **regularly. tell me how you like it and if you have any ideas. tell your friends!**


	5. Tryouts

I do not own Naruto

 _ **High School**_

 **Tryouts**

during lunch of tryout day.

"Yo dude." Kiba waved at Naruto as he walked up to him who was sitting at their normal 4 person table. Shikamaru was late as usually when he had Astronomy. Kiba continued "You pumped for the season dude, im so ready" Kiba was the defensive captain for the Junior High team and was the defense MVP, he was going to get on the team even if he didn't show up to tryouts. He was still gonna go because alot of single girls come to watch (pick and choose). Naruto smirked.

"Yeah totally" he said unenthusiastically. He was nervous, sure he was good, maybe even great in some eyes, but being on offense with the famous Sasuke Uchiha is kinda deflating. Every scout was looking at Sasuke at this level. Plus Sakura was gonna come watch, thats like another set of 100 lbs to the bench press.

"Yo bro, you should come over to Chojis place hes having an party for everyone, but team gets free drinks!"

Choji was a linemen for the team and a junior. He had a big house and his single dad usually was gone so he threw big ass parties for all the sport teams, but usually invites the whole high school.

"Yeah dude fosho, its gonna be sick, first really party dude." Narutos energy raised and he highfived Kiba, who didint see Sakura walk in behind him. Naruto who was now glancing at her every 5 seconds ask him a question.

"How are we gonna get free drinks... when where not even on the team yet..."

* * *

"DROP DOWN AND GIVE ME 25 BITCHS!"

the screams of the drill coach's was louder the any club. Naruto didnt mind he was just doing what he was told so he could play the sport of his dreams and get the girl of his dreams. He smiled at the two thoughts and the thought of getting both in the future. The Head Coach who happened to walk by, Kakashi saw him smile.

"EVERYONE STOP!"

everyone fell to the ground exhausted. Kakashi walked over to Narutos panting body and leaned over over.

"Hey blondie?"

"Yes Coach?"

"Do you think this a game?"

"Well coach football is a game?" Naruto said with a hint of sarcasm in his eyes.

"Hahahaha" Kakashi said with no humor

"This one thinks he funny" Addressing the whole squad.

"Do you think hes funny"

"NO COACH!" they all screamed

"You here that blondie, non of your team supports you, this isn't middle school anymore, no ones gonna laugh at your shit anymore."

He then winked and Naruto and gave him a small smile through his mask.

"Look at one another, if you get on this team, these will be your family. If you get on this team, you wont play to win for you or your girls, you win for the man next to you, for you brothers, and how are you gonna win if you don't support each other. So everyone get off your ass and give me 35.

"Yes Coach!"

* * *

After a painful conditioning test Naruto went to the 40 yard dash area.

"Name?" Asked the time taker.

"Naruto Uzuma..."

He was cut off when he saw a certain pink haired beauty talking to a certain douche. His clenched his fists and looked away.

"Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!" He said with pure confidence.

"Whatever"

he then got really quiet and embarrassed

"Umm imma be right back." and rushed towards the bathroom.

When he returned there was a long line, he sighed and joined it.

"So you really did come, dobe. Thought you couldn't handle the pressure with MY girlfriend around. "

Narutos fists clenched and ignored the one man he didn't want behind him. They moved up in the line in silence, Sasuke not liking being ignored stood patiently looking to get into the blondes head. Right when Naruto was about to run Sasuke smirked.

"Did you now Sakura agree to let me see her naked if I make the team, she'l even let me touch her you don't make it. Funny huh how your stupidity can benefit me."

Naruto was silent as he walked up the the 40 yard starting point. When he heard what Sasuke said but chose not to believe it, Sakura wasn't like that, he hoped. Then Sasuke couldn't let it go and pushed it.

"Ive never fucked a pink haired bitch before"

Naruto through a punch at him with all his strength. Not caring the consequences he just wanted to break that bastard. The other players jumped back but the coaches somehow interfered before Naruto reached Sasuke.

"What is this" Kakashi jogged over.

"Coach, Naruto Uzuma jumped at Sasuke Uchiha for no reason-."

"not true" Naruto murmured

"What is it Uzuma" Kakashi asked with a eyebrow raised

"Nothing sir" Narutos eyes staring right back at the head coaches.

"Well then if there is nothing I can do i should conti-"

"Sir" Naruto wrestled his way off the skinny coach

"Yes, Naruto was it?"

"Yes sir, Naruto Uzumaki"

"What is it?"

"For the 40 yard dash, can there be races?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me I want to race Sasuke Uchiha."

"Why do you want race him?" Kakashi asked now very interested.

"Yeah why the fuck are we racing?"

"Cause teme if you win Ill leave and not join the team."

"What if you win" Kakashi asked even more interested.

"If I win then he..." Naruto smirked and glanced up at the bleachers for a pink head.

* * *

As Naruto and Sasuke lined up on the line the glared at each over. Both not wanting to lose, Sasuke was pretty confident, last year Naruto was fast but he was faster, he didnt now that Naruto all this summer fathers trainer Jiraiya trained Naruto for free cause when his farther was alive they where great friends. He was Narutos father that summer. Naruto worked his ass off and lived on a diet of toads, both sucked but got him into shape and he was at his prime with his speed.

Naruto looked back into the stands and saw that most of the "fans" where focused on theme and same with the one he intended. The pinkette was picking her finger nails and looking at Sasuke in not that much confidence. When Sakura and Naruto made eye contact she gave him and sad look that made him feel like he wasn't going to win. Naruto was now kinda worried, what happened if he didn't win, then he'll have to quit tryouts early and never play football this year. He stood up and blankly stared at Sasuke like he was gonna back down. Sasuke was also relieved did the same, if he lost he would have to watch Naruto-.

Naruto got out of his trance and raised his arms towards the crowd to get them cheering. It was a pitiful attempt and there was zero noise in the bleachers. He returned to the line really embarrassed and looked over at Sasuke who was the one with the blank face.

"Ready to not have a girlfriend for a day teme"

"Hmn"

The drill coach started the count down

"5"

"I my not be close with Sakura any more"

"4"

"But i now that she doesnt truly love you"

"3"

"For who you are"

"2"

"And I will get you off your high horse"

"1"

"BELIEVE IT!"

They both took off, it may of been Sasukes bad footing or Narutos burst of speed cause Naruto got 5 feet in front of him

10 feet

15 feet

By the 40th yard Naruto jogged a cross the finish line with the stands now wooping and on their feet. Sasuke stood their confused and pissed. Naruto who was skipping and pumped his arm at the crowd turned to Sasuke.

"So your gonna get sick tonight ok... good"

"Hmn... what ever Im still gonna see her naked and fu-"

With his back turned Naruto said calmly walking to the next station

"I my not be close with Sakura but I now she would let someone like you take advantage of her."

* * *

"Hi baby *cough*cough*.

"You dont sound so good are you sick?"

"Yeah I think so"

"Are you still coming to the party, if not I come over and take care of you."

"No no you should go. I alr-"

"Why should I go if your not com-"

"I already asked Naruto to pick you up."

"Oh... Are you sure"

"Yeah Yeah why wouldn't I be I asked him"

"Oh yeah sorry."

"*cough*cough* Night.

"Night hunny hope you fee-" *Beep*beep*

"Better get ready Narutos picking up in 30 minutes"

A big grin

"That Naruto"


End file.
